


Sweet Victory

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So yeah?” Noya asks. “This is happening?”</p><p>Asahi has released Ryuu just as quickly as he’d grabbed him, and he falls back between his two friends. Exactly where he wants to be.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ryuu says. “Yeah!”</p><p>“Yes!” Noya crows. “Let's do this!”</p><p>Asahi looks between the two of them. “You guys...this is sex, not a volleyball match.”</p><p>--</p><p>In which Ryuu discovers that being in bed with his old teammates may be even better than being on the court with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> After writing little Ryuu in [The Stars in Summer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6774472/chapters/15483655), I found myself needing to write some grown up Ryuu....very grown up Ryuu, getting all the attention he deserves. So... ***throws some smut at you***

Ryuu wakes up feeling excessively hot, and soon after, very confused. His eyelids are currently too heavy to even consider lifting them, but he doesn’t need to be able to see to know that he is not alone right now. There’s a heavy arm draped over his ribs and curled under his side. Another arm, light and small, rests over his stomach, slender fingertips tucked under the waistband of his boxers.

That’s two very different arms. Two different people. Two people in his bed with him and… _oh._

He opens his eyes. He is not in his bed.

Last night he went out with Asahi and Noya, he remembers that now. But he remembers very little else about the whole affair, other than how spectacularly drunk they all got. With every shot, Asahi became more and more mellow, and Noya...well he just became _more_ Noya, and Ryuu was somewhere in between. There was a lot of laughing and dancing and touching, and then...it all gets very fuzzy. Music pounding, lights pulsing, stumbling onto the train and then into someone’s apartment, hands pulling at his clothes, lips brushing his neck, and then...what? _Then_ what?

“Mmm.”

He looks to his right, where Noya is curled into his side, nuzzling his head against Ryuu’s chest now as he yawns. Ryuu’s arm is around his slim back. “Noya…” he says, very calmly, trying not to appear as alarmed as he feels.

Noya blinks up at him and smiles. “Morning, Ryuu.”

“M-morning...what…”

“Asahi up yet?”

There’s a low groan from Ryuu’s left and then Asahi presses his face into the side of his neck and just stays there, very much not up.

“ _Noya,”_ Ryuu tries again. “What...happened last night? Did we…?”

Noya pulls his hand out from Ryuu’s underwear, fingers trailing up his stomach and then lifting away as he sits up and stretches his arms.

“Nope, unfortunately not,” he says. “We were _going_ to…”

Ryuu can feel his eyes bulging.

“But then lightweight over there started vomiting.” There’s another groan from Asahi, but he doesn’t move, other than to hold Ryuu a little tighter. “And _you_ passed out before I even got you all the way undressed.”

“Uh…” Ryuu doesn’t know if this is a good or bad thing. He thinks anything that would have happened would have been very, very good, but he would hate to not even remember it right now.

“You okay?” Noya asks. “I know you were pretty buzzed when you suggested it, but…”

“I...I suggested…?”

“Yes!” Noya’s eyes are wide as he leans over Ryuu. “You don’t remember?”

“No...I don’t. Are you making this up so if we’re all really awkward now, it’s my fault?”

Noya laughs and punches Ryuu’s shoulder. “No! Asahi...tell him!”

“I don’t trust a word Asahi says, he’ll do whatever you ask him to.”

“Hey,” Asahi says, finally lifting his head. “That’s not true. And it was definitely your idea, Ryuu.”

Ryuu is suddenly unsure of what they were even talking about now, because Asahi is so incredibly distracting with his hair loose and falling over his face. Just like it had been last night when he was so relaxed, and dancing so close to Ryuu, his strong hips pressing against Ryuu’s back and...and...

“Oh,” Ryuu says.

He did. He totally did suggest it.

It’s been one hell of a week— _weeks,_ really—and he is getting absolutely nowhere with his lab partner who _still_ won’t give him her number, or the hot new guy at work who is maybe not as gay as Ryuu thought. He hasn’t had or been had by anyone in months, and it felt so good being with these two, still his best friends even three years after he and Noya graduated high school. So good being close to them and feeling easy and _wanted._  Asahi’s hands resting on his hips as they danced, and Noya looking up at him through dark eyelashes, with his arms above his head, his hips working to the dizzying beat of the music, closer and closer to Ryuu until both men were moving against him and...yeah. He wanted all of that to be happening somewhere else. Somewhere with less clothes, preferably no clothes.

He’d leaned his head back onto Asahi’s shoulder and said, “You should fuck me.”

And Asahi...well, Ryuu can’t quite remember what had happened next, but he obviously hadn’t said _no_.

“Right,” Ryuu says now.

“Have you changed your mind, then?” Noya asks.

Has he? He's not drunk anymore...a little headachey and disoriented still, but as he takes in the two nearly naked bodies on either side of him—Noya all wiry energy, tight muscles and angles that Ryuu can't help wanting to bruise himself against, and Asahi just unbelievably hard and sculpted and _huge_ , despite what a helpless kitten he is inside—Ryuu thinks he made a pretty genius decision last night that he should definitely follow through on.

“No! Hell no,” he says, and then very suddenly regrets saying that with so much undisguised enthusiasm. “I mean...if you guys haven't.”

“Of course not, stupid,” Noya says with a soft laugh. He runs his hand over Ryuu’s short hair as he looks past him to Asahi. “How many times have we talked about how fun this would be?”

“You’ve talked about it?” Ryuu asks, before Asahi can answer.

“I’ve _thought_ about it...a lot,” Asahi says, smiling shyly at him. “ _Noya_ has talked about it. In explicit detail.”

Maybe that should make Ryuu uncomfortable, but it really doesn't. It just makes him excited.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” he asks.

Noya shrugs “I don’t know...I wasn’t sure if you'd be into the whole threesome thing.”

Ryuu snorts. This may be his first time on the brink of a threesome, but it's not like he's sexually inexperienced.

“But since you _are,”_ Noya continues with a slight smirk, “and since you’re already conveniently half naked, in my bed…”

“It’s _my_ bed, Noya,” Asahi says quietly, with the air of someone who has made this point time and time again and already knows he won't be heard.

“Whatever,” Noya says, waving a hand. “What's yours is mine, and you _know_ what's mine is yours.”

“Noya…” Asahi has a hand on the back of his neck and is, predictably, blushing.

“What? Ryuu is aware of this. He _wants_ some of this, right Ryuu?”

“Well, that depends,” Ryuu says, eyeing Asahi, and the way his arm looks flexed behind his head like that. “Is Asahi-san gonna blush the whole time? Because it's so cute it might be distracting.”

Noya cackles and Asahi’s flush deepens, but he drops his arm and wraps it around Ryuu suddenly, pulling him back against his bare chest. When he speaks his deep voice is right next to Ryuu’s ear. “I’ll just have to stay behind you then…so you can focus.”

“Th-that...that sounds...” Ryuu stutters.

“Sounds like a plan!” Noya finishes for him. “So yeah? This is happening?”

Asahi has released Ryuu just as quickly as he’d grabbed him, and he falls back between his two friends. Exactly where he wants to be.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah!”

“Yes!” Noya crows. He looks like he's a moment away from raising a fist in the air or offering a high five. Ryuu is a step ahead of him, already reaching his hand out, and Noya slaps their palms together. “Let's do this!”

Asahi looks between the two of them. “You guys...this is sex, not a volleyball match.” They both stare back at him blankly. “Nevermind,” he says, shaking his head and climbing out of bed. “I’m in. I'm just gonna brush my teeth.”

“Asahi is self conscious about morning breath,” Noya says, as Asahi starts to pad across the soft carpet to the bathroom. “But you always taste good, babe!” he calls to Asahi’s retreating back.

Asahi just shakes his head again and closes the bathroom door behind him.

“Seriously,” Ryuu says. “ _Does_ he blush the whole time?”

“Hmm...pretty much. But it doesn't slow him down.”

Ryuu thinks of how firmly Asahi had pulled him into himself, the way his lips had felt brushing just behind his ear. He believes it.

“And he really does taste good. Everywhere,” Noya adds, waggling his eyebrows.

“You're such a filthy little thing,” Ryuu laughs, mussing up Noya’s already ruffled hair with his hand.

“Ooh, is this dirty talk?” Noya asks, and just like that something has shifted in his face. He's still teasing, but not in the way Ryuu is used to with him. This is the kind of teasing that alerts his blood that it should all start flowing to one place right about now.

“Maybe,” he says. “Are you into that? Wait, is _Asahi_ into that? Or would it make his head just— _poof_ —explode?”

“I can hear you, you know,” Asahi says from the bathroom.

“Then you know we’ve been talking about how delicious you are. Get out here!” Noya hollers to Asahi.

The door opens and Asahi looks, if possible, even more beleaguered. “Noya, if I could hear you when you _weren’t_ yelling...”

“Here,” Noya says again. “Now.”

Asahi obeys, getting back on the bed. It sinks under his weight and Ryuu rakes his eyes over those thighs, the tight, dark boxer-briefs, and that six pack...eight pack?

“God,” Ryuu says out loud. “Have you always been _this_ ripped?”

“Have _you?”_ Asahi asks, crawling straight to where Ryuu is sitting and pushing him to his back with a hand on his shoulder. He brings that hand to Ryuu’s abs after, fingers spread wide.  

“I’ve been…” he intends to say that he’s been working out even more than he used to—now that he’s not playing volleyball anymore and he feels like he needs to put that extra energy to use somehow—but Asahi is slowly dragging his hand down between his hips, not stopping until he has a handful of Ryuu’s semi-hard cock through his underwear. “ _Ah,”_ he says instead. This is escalating faster than he thought it would.

Asahi leans over him and stops with his lips just above Ryuu's. " _You're_ blushing," he says.

"I am not."

"Yes," Noya says, stretching out beside him and leaning in so close, Ryuu doesn't know which one of them he should try to kiss. "You definitely are."

Ryuu is about to protest again, or to explain that it is _reasonable_ for him to be blushing with Asahi palming him and these two gorgeous guys hovering over him, but Asahi is fitting their mouths together and Noya is flicking his little tongue against Ryuu's neck, and the whole kissing issue has been decided very neatly.

Asahi kisses just like Ryuu imagined he would—thoughtfully, warmly, and with a careful, focused strength. Ryuu's normally a pretty aggressive kisser—he likes to call the shots, to get his tongue everywhere he can reach in his partner's mouth—but now he finds himself laying back and letting Asahi direct him, controlling the pace, licking deep into Ryuu's mouth as he grinds his hand over his cock in heavy strokes until it's fully hard. Noya, meanwhile, is darting in with sharp little bites and then soft laps of his tongue, all up and down the side of Ryuu’s ribs, making him itch for something more.

"Guys, we—" Ryuu begins when Asahi pulls back. He was planning to say that underwear should start coming off now, someone should be getting lubed up, but then Noya is leaning over him to capture Asahi's lips in a sloppy, biting kiss, right there in front of Ryuu, and all he can do is watch them with his mouth hanging open.

They look so _good_. Did he look like that? Kissing Asahi? Because this, right here, could be enough for him to get off on. Noya dragging Asahi's bottom lip through his teeth, tongues entwining, that little, uncharacteristically soft moan in Noya's throat when Asahi takes control like he did with Ryuu. And all throughout it, Asahi is still working his broad palm over Ryuu's cock.

"Guys?" Ryuu tries again. He's getting that hot, gripping feeling low in his belly, and he feels his resolve to not just take a hand job and be happy with it crumbling.

"Hmm..." Noya says, pulling away from Asahi, a string of spit from their wet kisses clinging to his lip. Asahi leans in again to lick it off and Ryuu whimpers. "Are you feeling left out, Ryuu?"

" _No_...I just...I'm getting close and—"

"We'll get you there," Noya says, which is the opposite of what Ryuu wanted, but Asahi is sitting up between his legs now, grabbing under his thighs and pulling him onto his lap, so his ass rests against Asahi's hips. He barely has time to register the feeling of Asahi's erection under him before the larger man is gripping Ryuu's hips and pulling him against himself, so his cock grinds into the cleft of Ryuu's ass through their underwear.

"No," Ryuu says. "No clothes, I want you to fuck me, I want..."

It doesn't really matter, he knows there isn't time now. Noya's mouth is on him, pressing hungry, bruising kisses over his mouth and then down his neck, nipping at his pecs, and finally closing tightly around his nipple and sucking sharply.

"Fuck!" It's too soon, he wants to do so much more, but his legs are starting to shake. "You guys have to stop...I'm gonna come."

"That's kinda the point," Noya says, pressing his teeth, none too gently, around the hard, pink nub in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

"Noya...I—”

"Asahi," Noya says.

Asahi folds himself over Ryuu, lowers his head to his chest, and brings his mouth, hot and forceful, over Ryuu's other nipple. At the same time, he slips his hand down Ryuu’s underwear to finally start jerking him properly, skin on skin.

"Stop, stop," Ryuu cries, but they don't, and he doesn't want them to. His fingers are tangled in their hair and he's yanking them closer to his body, not pushing them away. He didn't want this yet, but there's no stopping it now, with his whole body tight and hot and trembling. He would have to be a complete idiot to want this feeling to end before it has to—both of them swirling hot tongues around his nipples, one of Asahi's hands pulling him hard against that thick cock that he wants _inside_ _him_ , the other wrapping him between long calloused fingers and pumping him firmly until he's shouting out and shooting wet and thick all over his own skin, spilling over Asahi's hand.

"God _dammit,"_ Ryuu growls.

"What?" Noya asks, sitting up. "You think we're done with you already?"

Ryuu doesn't have any kind of intelligent response to this, but Noya isn't looking at him anyway. He's leaning towards Asahi and Asahi is lifting his hand, still dripping with Ryuu's cum, and then—so smoothly it's like they planned this out ahead of time—he pushes two slick fingers into Noya's mouth, and Noya closes his eyes and makes a soft humming sound in his throat as he sucks them clean with an obscene slurp. When Asahi withdraws his fingers he holds his hand up and Noya licks the rest of it, pink tongue darting between fingers to find every trace of Ryuu's taste.

Ryuu chokes on his own spit.

"Are you alright?" Asahi asks, looking legitimately concerned.

"Of course he is," says Noya. "He just wants to get his mouth dirty, too."

"That's—" That's not exactly what he was thinking. Or maybe it was, but it's _their_ taste he wants in his mouth, and yet Noya is falling over him, kissing his mouth open and licking into it with the same tongue that just lapped up Ryuu's cum. "You _are_ a fucking filthy little thing!" he says when Noya leans back, looking way too pleased with himself.

"You got a problem with—"

Ryuu doesn't let Noya finish. He lunges at him, knocking him onto his back and yanking at his bright orange boxer-briefs until they're sliding down over slim legs and being tossed off the bed.

"You wanna give me a dirty mouth," he says, crouching low between Noya's raised knees and leaning in, right over Noya's very hard, very flushed cock, "do it right."

He just catches Noya's look of wide-eyed delight before he drops his head and drags his tongue up the smaller man's length. Noya shivers under him and Ryuu does it again, licking all up and down the shaft before teasing the base of the head with his tongue, flicking at it and circling it until Noya huffs out, " _Ryuu,"_ and lifts his hips off the bed, and Ryuu stops messing around and sinks over him. That was enough of that for him anyway, he likes to get to the action. He gives head much like he kisses, hard and eager and impatient, and Noya seems to be more than fine with his style. Every time Ryuu moves over him, working his tongue roughly over his length as he takes it in, Noya lets out a moan or a _yes,_ and he lifts his hips in shallow thrusts, trying to get as much depth from Ryuu as possible.

Ryuu is so entirely focused on giving Noya what he wants, taking him as deep as he can, that he barely notices the shifting going on behind him, the way the mattress sags down as Asahi disappears from view. He does notice it when warm fingers slide over his hips and drag his boxers down his ass until they're sitting around his knees. He _really_ notices when those big hands are settling back over his bare skin, cupping him and spreading his cheeks apart.

"Asahi?" he asks, pulling off of Noya.

"Don't worry," Noya says, placing a small hand on Ryuu's head and pushing it back down. "Asahi is _very_ good at getting his mouth dirty."

Ryuu doesn't have a chance to say anything about that (he couldn't anyway, with Noya pressing him down to his cock, so it's rubbing wetly against the side of his open mouth), before Asahi's face is in his ass, his tongue pressed flat just behind his balls, and then licking a wet stripe all the way up to the small of his back.

Ryuu is not inexperienced, but this is something he hasn’t done, something that hasn’t been done _t_ _o_ him. It feels weird and good, and he’s afraid he’s going to say something embarrassing, so he just fills his mouth with Noya and lets Asahi keep going. His tongue has traced its way back down to Ryuu’s entrance and is circling around it, licking over it, prodding at it gently, and then it’s like Asahi is going in for a spike and suddenly that strong muscle is pushing him open and driving inside, and _fuck_ it feels amazing.

Asahi has Ryuu spread open with his thumbs now, and after curling his tongue inside of him, he pulls it out and presses it right back in, again, and again, and Ryuu has never felt this before, being fucked by someone’s tongue. If it weren’t for Asahi’s firm grip on his ass, Ryuu would be grinding back against his face because it’s _so_ good, so wet and hot and intimate, but at the same time it’s so infuriatingly not enough.

Noya seems to feel the same way. He’s given up on his shallow thrusts and has his hands tight in Ryuu’s hair now, holding his head steady as he fucks roughly into his mouth. Ryuu is moaning from the overload of sensations, he’s drooling around Noya’s cock, and his own dick is coming back to life now because he doesn’t think anything has ever turned him on as much as this.

“ _Oh!”_ Noya suddenly calls out. “Ryuu, stop me or I’m gonna—”

Ryuu can only do so much, bent low on his hands and knees. He uses one hand to grab Noya’s hip and pin him down to the bed as he pulls off his cock, but he was too slow, or Noya gave the warning too late. He’s already coming, but now instead of doing it in Ryuu’s mouth, he’s watching as his release splatters across Ryuu’s face.

“Oops,” he says breathlessly.

Ryuu just stares at him—at his tiny, muscled body and the sharp jut of his hipbones—and darts his tongue out to draw in the cum dribbling past his mouth. “Oops, my ass. You were aiming for me.”

Noya grins and then lets his head fall back to the bed, catching his breath.

Asahi had withdrawn from Ryuu when Noya shouted, but now he leans down to wrap an arm around Ryuu’s chest and pull him back so they're both kneeling upright. His hand slides up Ryuu’s neck and he uses it to turn Ryuu’s head to the side. Ryuu just catches a glimpse of flushed cheeks behind dark, tangled hair, and then Asahi is running his tongue across Ryuu's cheekbone, down his nose, along the line of his jaw, everywhere he can feel Noya's cum clinging to him, and now being licked clean.

He had no idea how filthy these two were.

When Asahi is finished he lowers Ryuu back down so he's on all fours again. Noya is propped up on his elbows and has clearly been watching. He smiles again, his dark eyes flashing between Asahi and Ryuu.

“You clean up nice,” he says.

“Asshole,” Ryuu says, rolling his eyes.

“Speaking of! He getting close back there, Asahi?”

Ryuu feels his cheeks color at the way Noya just _says things_ like that, but Asahi’s hands are coming back to his ass, and he wants to be close, wants to be ready, so he just bites his lip and waits.

Instead of going back to spreading him with his tongue, Asahi says, “Soon,” as he presses two thick fingers straight inside Ryuu without warning.

“ _Fuck,_ Asahi,” Ryuu gasps, clenching around him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Asahi says. “Too much?”

Ryuu just make a guttural noise and squeezes his eyes shut as he presses back onto Asahi's fingers. There’s no such thing as too much. It's been too long since he's been fucked, but it's good like this, feeling himself stretch and burn as Asahi starts moving again, scissoring his fingers, his other hand steady and warm over Ryuu’s back.

Noya gets up and disappears behind Ryuu, and then there are the wet noises of kissing, of flesh being sucked on, and then low, humming sounds of pleasure from Asahi. Ryuu wishes he could see them, know exactly what Noya is doing to the other man, but he can't move. Asahi has added a third finger and Ryuu can honestly barely breathe. He just stares at the deep blue sheets and listens to the sighs and gasps behind him, until Noya is back suddenly, wriggling under Ryuu so he’s lying on his back directly beneath him.

He doesn't understand at first, what the purpose of this new position is, until Asahi's free hand leaves his back and there's a little click, followed by a squeezing sound. Noya’s mouth drops open a moment later and Ryuu gets it. He’s not the only one who’ll be getting fucked this morning, and he’s not the only one being fingered right now.

“Why didn't I get lube?” he asks. Not that he cares. He loves the burn and he really loves what's happening now, looking down at Noya as Asahi opens him up while still plunging his other fingers into Ryuu’s aching entrance.

“You did,” Asahi says. “It was all natural.”

Ryuu blinks, confused, and then Noya snorts. “He means your cum,” he explains, and then he breaks into giggles at Asahi's lame joke, before suddenly gasping again and reaching up to wrap his arms around Ryuu’s neck. “Mmm... _yes_ , Asahi.”

It's weird, Noya moaning Asahi's name while drawing Ryuu down to kiss him. It's messy and confusing, and Ryuu wonders why the hell he didn't think of suggesting this earlier.

It's not long before both he and Noya are too far gone to kiss properly. They're just mouthing at lips, moaning against each other's skin as Asahi takes them apart, and Ryuu is fully hard now. Again.

“Asa— _ah!”_ Asahi is pressing so hard on that spot that would bring Ryuu to his knees if he wasn’t already there. “Asahi...please, please,” Ryuu begs. He needs it now. Surely Asahi needs it too...he’s the only one of them who hasn’t come yet.

“You ready, Noya?” Asahi asks.

“Yes!” Noya’s voice is high and strained. Ryuu can’t even imagine how full he must feel with Asahi’s big fingers inside him. He wonders just how tight Noya’s little ass is, and he wonders if he’s about to find out.

Asahi slips his fingers out and the two smaller men both groan at the loss. Ryuu looks over his shoulder to see Asahi leaning over the side of the bed and coming back up with two condoms. He tosses one to Ryuu as he settles back against the headboard.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he says. He’s flushed all the way down to his stomach, but he doesn’t look away, doesn’t seem like he wants Ryuu to, as he lifts his hips and tugs his own underwear down, and Ryuu just stares. There’s no way around it, no point in mincing words—Asahi has a huge dick. Huge.

 _God_ , Ryuu thinks. _This is gonna murder me, and I’m gonna love it._

He continues to stare, watching as Asahi holds his own cock with one hand and rolls the condom over himself. He knows he should be doing the same, though he’s not entirely sure how that’s going to work, how their three bodies are supposed to coordinate.

“Go ahead and start,” Noya says, slipping the condom from Ryuu’s fingers. “I’ll watch for now.”

“O-okay,” he says, crawling towards Asahi.

“Turn around,” Asahi says, spinning a finger in the air to demonstrate what Ryuu should be doing. “I don’t want to distract you,” he adds with a little smile.

“I was kidding,” Ryuu says, straddling Asahi so they’re face to face. “I love your ridiculous pink cheeks.” He kisses them both for emphasis and Asahi laughs softly and pushes Ryuu back.

“Turn around. It’ll be easier for Noya to ride you that way.”

Oh.

Well then.

Ryuu does as he’s told, moving so he’s straddling Asahi again, but facing away from him. He wishes he could still see the other man—his dark eyes and soft lips, powerful shoulders and chest—but now his legs are stretched out in front of Ryuu, and this is not a view that he can complain about. He presses his hands to Asahi’s thighs...his _thighs._ So thick and just as flushed as the rest of him. And Noya is there, perched between Asahi’s feet like a little, watchful bird. Albeit a naked one with lube streaking his thighs.

“Ready?” Noya asks, and Ryuu nods.

He lifts himself up and feels two strong hands on his hips, steadying him as he reaches behind himself and wraps his hand around Asahi’s cock, lining it up with his entrance.

He knows it’s going to hurt and he’s more than ready for it, just wants to _do_ it. It’s probably fair to say that the way he kisses and gives head is the way he does absolutely everything. He grits his teeth and just goes for it, bearing down hard and gasping as Asahi’s cockhead presses past that first ring of muscle, and then cursing and groaning under his breath as he keeps going, not stopping until he can feel coarse hair against his skin, and his ass is flush with Asahi’s hips.

Noya whistles. Literally whistles. “Nice job, Ryuu,” he says, and Ryuu can’t help it, he grins in response, because damn right it was a nice job. Taking a cock this size on the first go deserves some recognition.  

“Noya,” Asahi says, his voice tight and rough. “Sex. Not volleyball.”

“What’s the difference?” Ryuu asks, his thighs trembling slightly as he eases his way back up Asahi’s length. “Either way we’re aiming to win.”

Asahi mutters something that Ryuu can’t quite make out, something about _missing the point of the whole thing,_ and then he feels himself being pulled down before he’d started to move himself, and suddenly he’s filled with Asahi’s cock again. And it’s even more this time, because once Asahi is already balls deep, he pulls Ryuu against him and grinds his hips up, and Ryuu makes a sound that is very close to a sob.

The deep, satisfied moan coming from behind him could almost definitely be taken as Asahi saying, _If someone is winning here, it’s me._

Ryuu is good with that. _That_ is the difference between volleyball and sex. They’ve all come to win, but there won’t be any losers here.

They start to move together, Ryuu rising and falling over Asahi, Asahi helping him up and pulling him down, thrusting to meet him each time. Ryuu loves the way this feels, he’s close to certain that he’s never been so satisfyingly fucked, but he can’t help feeling like Asahi has done everything tonight, and this beautiful man inside him really deserves to just be _done._

“You’re working too hard,” he says between panting breaths. “Just let me fuck you a little, huh?”

“Okay,” Asahi says. He lets his hips sink back to the bed and his hands rest lightly on Ryuu’s hips.

“Okay,” Ryuu says, and then does his best to deliver. Noya’s eyes are on him the whole time as he moves, bouncing on Asahi’s hips, forcing himself over his thick cock again and again, harder each time, until he’s riding Asahi into the mattress and crying out as each thrust hits home. Asahi is destroying him without doing a thing, making him ache and tremble. Every sound Asahi makes behind him, each rough groan when Ryuu grinds against him, makes his blood run hotter, his cock throb more painfully.

“ _Noya,”_ he gasps, even though it’s Asahi who is breaking him so perfectly.

Noya crawls towards him, the condom already unwrapped, and Ryuu stills over Asahi so Noya can put it on for him, hissing through his teeth at the brush of fingers, the clinging latex rolling down his length.

Asahi pulls at him, tugging him back so he’s sitting upright with his back pressed to Asahi’s chest, Asahi’s cock still deep inside him, and then Noya is climbing over them both, settling over Ryuu’s hips and steadying himself with his hands on the headboard.

“Can you?” he asks.

Ryuu isn’t actually sure. What will it feel like, to be filled with Asahi at the same time as he’s filling Noya? What if his heart just gives out and he dies right here?

He doesn’t hesitate for long.There could be worse ways to go.

He uses one hand to feel for Noya’s entrance, and the other to guide his cock to press against it.

“Good?” he asks.

Noya grins, that same bright smile and flashing eyes that have always made Ryuu feel excited and alive and ready for whatever’s coming.

“Good,” Noya says, and then his head falls forward and the lean muscles in his arms flex as he sinks all the way over Ryuu’s cock.

The noise that leaves Ryuu is not something he’s particularly proud of. It’s high and needy and uninhibited, but fuck if there’s anything he can do about it when Noya is so hot and tight around him that there are lights flashing on the edges of his vision.

“Oh my _God,_ Noya,” Ryuu forces out. He wants to ask how these two even make it happen. How the huge, swollen cock currently making him feel like his hips might splinter apart, and the tight muscles inside this tiny, gorgeous creature on top of him ever manage to come together. All he actually says is, “ _Fuck,”_ and then he gives up on words entirely.

Asahi starts to roll his hips beneath him, and Noya starts to ride him, and Ryuu just holds onto Noya’s narrow hips and prays that this will last more than a minute. He stares at Noya through heavy lidded eyes because his friend has never looked so captivating and he wants to see this, despite how much he also wants to close his eyes and give in to the wave of pleasure that’s building up, hot and powerful, ready to sweep him away. There’s a bright red flush high on Noya’s cheeks, and his normally overly styled hair falls soft over his forehead. Sweat is gleaming all over him, collecting in tiny pools that Ryuu wants to lick up, at the base of his neck, in the little dip above his upper lip.

He looks at Ryuu, pupils blown wide and dark, and smiles. That wolfish grin of victory that Ryuu has seen a hundred times, but never quite like this.

“Move,” Noya says, and Ryuu does. He rolls his hips, rocking between the two men pressed above and below him. Fucking up into Noya, grinding down on Asahi, over and over until he’s trembling too hard to control himself and his orgasm crashes into him with what feels like the force of an entire ocean.

Asahi is right behind him. His arms wrap tightly around Ryuu and he moans into his shoulder as he presses his hips as hard as he can into Ryuu’s ass, letting the clenching, spasming muscles of Ryuu’s orgasm carry him into his own.

“Ryuu, Ryuu,” he breathes against Ryuu’s skin as he shudders beneath him.

Ryuu wants to kiss him, to tangle his hands in his sweat soaked hair and say _you win, you win, you win._ But they’re all winners here and Noya still needs to join them. Asahi and Ryuu move together, both reaching to wrap their hands around Noya’s leaking cock. They stroke him just like this, Asahi’s bigger hand over Ryuu’s. Ryuu is still shuddering with the last traces of his orgasm, fucking into Noya one more time as Noya shouts, Asahi’s name and Ryuu’s, and then spills hot over both their hands.

“Fucking hell,” Noya says, when his inner muscles have finally stopped convulsing around Ryuu’s spent, oversensitive cock, and he lifts himself off and slumps down over Ryuu’s chest.

Ryuu grunts at the impact, and Asahi groans beneath them.

“Off, please,” he says.

Noya whines and presses his face into Ryuu’s neck. “This feels so good,” he says.

“That’s because you’re on _top,”_ Asahi points out quietly.

Noya grumbles again and then acquiesces and slides off of Ryuu. Ryuu eases himself off of Asahi and they both toss their used condoms in the little, wire wastebasket beside Asahi’s bed, before collapsing back beside Noya.

“Wow,” Ryuu says.

“Pretty damn good idea you had there,” Noya says, lifting himself up on his elbow to lean over and kiss Ryuu, and then reaching over him to take Asahi’s chin in his hand and pull him in for a kiss, too. “Well, really it was mine,” he says. “I just hadn’t quite gotten around to announcing it yet.”

“Except to me,” Asahi says. “And everyone who was in the restaurant with us when the idea struck you.”

Noya flaps a hand in the air, dismissing the very notion that there’s anything wrong with loudly discussing threesome possibilities in public places.

Ryuu is still remembering how to breathe.

“Okay, Ryuu?” Asahi asks. He’s not blushing anymore, even though they’re all naked and pressed together.

“Yeah,” Ryuu says, drawing Asahi closer with a hand on the back of his neck. “I couldn’t kiss you enough when you were behind me.”

“One can really _never_ kiss Asahi enough,” Noya says.

Ryuu agrees. He brushes his mouth against Asahi’s, runs his tongue over those full lips. He doesn’t even care where this mouth has been tonight. They’re all, objectively, filthy-mouthed at this point.

“You, too,” he says to Noya. It doesn’t come out very clearly because he can’t stop kissing Asahi, but he reaches out to pull his friend closer until they’re all licking and mouthing at each other in a sloppy, fumbling, perfect three-way kiss.

Ryuu doesn’t think he’s ever tasted anything sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Esselle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle), as always.
> 
> And thank you for reading 
> 
> ♡
> 
> ([Tumblr](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/))


End file.
